1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient mask supply junctions and more particularly pertains to a new patient mask supply junction for administering nebulizer treatments directly to a supply of oxygen supplied to a patient mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of patient mask supply junctions is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a patient mask having several connections to allow multiple treatment machines to be coupled to the patient mask and thus uses the patient mask to mix treatments provided from the treatment machines.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow treatments from a nebulizer to be provided directly to a supply of oxygen supplied to a patient mask prior to the oxygen supply reaching the patient mask. Additionally, the nebulizer may be positioned at a variety of angles to enhance the comfort of a patient wearing the patient mask.